


Pidge's Girlfriend

by cepzia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Pidge, Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt and Sam are barely in this, also this is my first time posting on ao3, but i like it, even then this is super short, i just love lesbian pidge okay, lesbian!pidge, so if things get messed up tell me and ill fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cepzia/pseuds/cepzia
Summary: This was one of Katie’s first crushes, and she had fallen faster than someone falling off a cliff with a brick filled backpack. And whenever she thought about not being with her, she felt as she would feel if she was actually falling off a cliff with a brick filled backpack, the impact crushing and final.---Pidge has a girlfriend back on Earth that she misses a lot





	Pidge's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen a few things about the possibility of Shiro having a husband back home, and I love it, but I thought of Pidge having a girlfriend and ran with it. It's all cute because they're like 13 and don't know how relationships work.

This was one of Katie’s first crushes, and she had fallen faster than someone falling off a cliff with a brick filled backpack. And whenever she thought about not being with her, she felt as she would feel if she was actually falling off a cliff with a brick filled backpack, the impact crushing and final.

So she almost screamed when she said yes to Katie’s stuttering mess of asking her out.

They started dating, and it was sweet and happy and fun. Just those two, living and laughing and loving.

Then they were reminded of middle school, the hellish puberty filled nightmare, where people throw around homophobic slurs like they’re not offensive at all. They definitely wouldn’t survive without being separated.

But they made it work. They stayed friends on the outside to their judging eyes, but those eyes didn’t see the messages sent to each other all during the night, or the notes passed in secrecy. And if it’s a plus, which it is, all the staying up lets Katie see her girlfriend’s tired yet amused expression the next morning.

And Katie tries to at least look like she is focused on her schoolwork and what the teacher is saying, but she keeps getting distracted by the girl in the seat in front of her.

The best times together had to be outside of school, no doubt. They’d be at each other’s houses under the disguise that “We’re best friends! And we’re working on this project together!” so no one knew that they spent that time watching tv, cuddling and placing slightly awkward but loving kisses on cheeks. Katie was always a little afraid of an actual kiss, only because she didn’t know if she was ready for that. But her girlfriend understood, and never pushed her for anything she didn’t want.

Katie is just happy to have a girlfriend that she loves so so _so_ much it’s almost scary how much she loves her _girlfriend_. Also she can’t get over the fact that she has a girlfriend and can call her her girlfriend, even if only Matt is the only other person to hear her call her that.

Speaking of, Matt is super happy that his baby sister is in love, and he’ll always tease her a little too loud for Katie’s comfort even if she knows no one’s listening. He’d say things about how in love Katie is, and she’d smack him with the nearest pillow to hush him up, her cheeks red. But she knew he meant well, and would never say anything.

Then Matt and her dad left for space. She was happy for them, but now she started to miss Matt’s teasing. Her girlfriend was always there for her though.

Then Matt and her dad disappeared, presumed dead. Now she really misses Matt’s teasing, and she wishes she came out to her dad sooner. At least he’d know that whole side of her identity

Katie is determined to do whatever it takes to get them back, and her girlfriend is right behind her, helping her get ready for the Garrison and everything, all with a supportive hug and kiss to the cheek. They keep in touch while at the Garrison, and it keeps ~~Katie~~ Pidge sane to have one familiar face, even if it’s through a screen.

Then space happens. Pidge is so upset that she had to leave her girlfriend without even a goodbye, and worries all the time about how she is on Earth. They were so young back then. Afraid of people watching them pass notes, not daring to hold hands in public out of fear of judgement. Now Pidge pilots a Lion of Voltron, and faces a war and bloodshed and massacres every day. She isn’t a child anymore. But she still misses those times, and those small issues that seemed huge.

She reunites with Matt, and welcomes his teasing more than she ever has.

She saves her dad, and tells him everything. How she likes girls, how she has a girlfriend, and how she wanted to tell him since day one but was too afraid of what he might say. He hugs her close and says he’s happy for her and her girlfriend.

And when days are hard, and giving up gets tempting, and the we’re-the-universe’s-only-hope mantra loses its meaning and turns into just words and noises, Pidge gets a new feeling.

Dad is on Earth, and he told everyone she knows that she’s alive. Her girlfriend knows she’s alive. She can’t tell her she’s alive, then die. It would crush her.

So she fights. Every sentry, every soldier, all for the chance to see that smile again. She powers through all the pain, every injury, just to hear that laugh again.

She eagerly waits until she can go back to Earth, then is overjoyed when she sees the blue and green planet through the Castle’s windows. She looks out to the Garrison’s commanders, looking for a certain one and his wife. She spots them, and pulls Matt’s arm, but he’s already running with her, their feet pounding past others, running to wrap their parents in a crushing hug. Tears are falling from her eyes and she can barely see through them.

Then she’s almost knocked over by the force of someone running into her. Even with her eyes filled with tears, she knows who it is, she _knows_ , so she squeezes back with all the force she can muster with her knees weak.

She was always afraid of kissing her girlfriend at all, let alone in public, but their first kiss is in front of Pidge’s family, both her first and second. She could’ve been in front of the entire world for all she cared.

All that mattered to her is the girl hugging and kissing her, the taste of her lips mixing with salty tears of happiness and reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
